


No Time To Be Shy

by flax_wench



Series: Hollow Men [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flax_wench/pseuds/flax_wench
Summary: Gerard is finally crowned king, and Frank knows just how to help him celebrate.





	No Time To Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilaHurley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaHurley/gifts).



> Helps if you've read part one, but this can stand alone fairly well. Any mistakes are my own; enjoy some smut!

Frank looked over to his husband, beaming with pride as his prince became his king. It had been a long time coming, and Frank knew that Gerard had grown impatient waiting for his throne. Eventually, his father had become weary of the responsibilities of being king, and agreed to abdicate the throne, meaning that Frank and Gerard would finally be able to bring their two kingdoms together. And while Frank knew the road ahead would be a long and difficult one, he had complete faith in his husband’s ability to rule beside him.

Pride twisted in his chest as Frank realized that had gone from enemies, to lovers, to partners; not just in marriage, but in _life._ The beautiful man beside him had brought him so much love and joy, two things he never thought he could even hope for in his lifetime. Yet here they were, in the throne room they would share and rule in together.

As always, the pomp and circumstance made Frank chuckle. Gerard looked as baffled as he had felt during his own coronation after their wedding, and he desperately wanted to take his husband’s hand in comfort. Unfortunately, both hands were currently occupied by the Royal Sceptre and Royal Orb, and the expression on Gerard’s pale face was just too much. Frank stifled a laugh with the back of his hand, trying to play it off as a smile, but Gerard shot him an angry glare.

Mercifully, Gerard was crowned king shortly thereafter, and they were both permitted to sit at their thrones as each member present for the coronation came to Gerard to pledge their loyalty. He seemed to take it in stride, handling it much better than Frank had. Frank remembered the way his gut had twisted as countless numbers of people knelt before him and kissed his hand; it made everything far too real for his liking. And while Gerard was somber beside him, he held his head high and his eyes never wavered, a pillar of strength. Just another thing that Frank loved about him.

The room slowly began to empty, and soon they were alone. Frank had dismissed James, asking him to guard the door so he could have a moment alone with Gerard. He knew from experience that one could feel off-kilter after such a ceremony. 

“How do you feel,” Frank asked quietly, turning in the uncomfortable throne to face Gerard. “Everything went smoothly, and you kept your composure; I’m very proud of you, darling.” He laced their fingers together, stroking his thumb over Gerard’s knuckle.

Gerard nodded quietly. “I’m feeling…” he furrowed his brow, searching for the words, “a sense of disappointment.”

Frank’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Really? And why is that?”

Chuckling softly, Gerard lowered his eyes to where their hands were clasped. “Is it strange that I thought I would feel more… sovereign?” He laughed at himself as he squeezed Frank’s hand. “I thought that, inside, I would feel different. Yet I still feel the same.” He shrugged with a smile. “It’s silly, isn’t it?”

“No, not at all,” Frank soothed as he stood, sitting in Gerard’s lap. “It’s akin to when you have a birthday, yes? You expect to feel older, wiser somehow, yet you’re the same person as the day before. Only now, you’ve a silly crown on your head.” Frank flicked the gaudy gold crown, smiling as Gerard snorted. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Do you think I’ll be a good king?” He was soft, quiet, as he wrapped his arms around Frank’s middle, pulling him in.

“I think you’ll be a _magnificent_ king. And I’ll be by your side, every step of the way.”

Leaning in swiftly, Gerard kissed him fiercely. They nipped and bit at one another, Frank pulling himself closer to Gerard, tugging on the red velvet robe that adorned his broad shoulders. As Frank opened his mouth to another heated kiss, Gerard slipped his tongue inside; Frank sucked on it gently before pulling back with a wet pop.

He dove in and attached himself to the sliver of visible skin on Gerard’s neck, tossing his crown aside so he could get the proper angle. Biting down with force, it drove a moan from Gerard’s lips as his hips bucked involuntarily, and Frank began to palm the growing bulge in his husband’s breeches. 

Gerard was panting, chest heaving as his hands clawed at Frank’s back, scrabbling for purchase. “Take this bloody thing off,” he growled, tearing at Frank’s own red velvet robe, casting it to the floor.

“Hmm, in the throne room, Gerard?” Frank scolded him, though he was just as eager as his husband. “How indecorous of you, darling.”

“Rather fanciful words from a man who’s hand is on my cock, don’t you think?” Gerard was grinding upwards, pressing his cock into the heel of Frank’s hand. “I’ve got no concern for improprieties at the moment, darling,” his breath was hot against Frank’s mouth, their lips nearly touching. Gerard laced his fingers in Frank’s hair and pulled, causing the younger man to groan. “On your knees now, husband. I want you to take me in your mouth.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” Frank purred, sliding his hand back from Gerard’s cock and onto his thigh, as he dropped to his knees between Gerard’s legs. He made quick work of the buttons on Gerard’s breeches, tugging at them as Gerard lifted his hips. 

Gerard’s half hard cock was laying against his hip, and Frank eagerly wrapped his fist around it. Giving a few firm tugs, he felt Gerard begin to stiffen further in his hand as a gasp is pulled from his lips. Frank leans forward and licks tentatively up Gerard’s length, his eyes wide and locked on his husband, whose mouth has fallen open in pleasure. Smiling devilishly, Frank takes the head between his lips and sucks gently.

“Your mouth is sinful, Frank,” Gerard gasped, his hips bucking as he tried to push his cock further into Frank’s mouth. “Be a good boy and open up, won’t you?”

Frank obliged, opening his mouth wider and reveling in the feeling of Gerard’s hard weight on his tongue. He kept his fist at the base, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure as he began to bob his head along Gerard’s length. Fingers curled in Frank’s hair, and he moaned wantonly around the thick cock between his lips, savoring the bitter taste as Gerard began to leak in his mouth.

“ _Christ,_ ” Gerard was panting, the muscles in his thighs contracting as he did his damnedest not to fuck up into Frank’s mouth. “Look at me, husband.” His eyelids fluttered open, staring up at his husband from where he was perched on the floor. He felt so debauched like this, in their throne room just after Gerard had been crowned, no doubt dozens of people awaiting their arrival in the great hall to celebrate the coronation; and all the while he was on his knees with Gerard’s hot erection in his mouth. The thought made him moan again, his free hand palming at his own hardening cock.

“Remember the first time you did this to me, Frank? The first time you took me in your mouth?” Gerard’s eyes never wavered, his hand still gripping Frank’s hair as he watched the younger king palm himself through his breeches. “You were so innocent then, such a timid little thing. And now look at you: on your knees, spit and slick running down those gorgeous lips, desperate for friction on your own cock while you suck off your husband. How _filthy_ you’ve become.” His words sent a shiver down Frank’s spine, eyes closing again as he felt his cheeks begin to flare. “Now, now, this is not the time to be shy.”

With a strong tug to Frank’s hair, Gerard pulled him off his cock, making Frank gasp for air. Spit was coating his mouth and chin, when suddenly Gerard leaned forward and connected their lips, shoving his tongue into Frank’s abused mouth. Frank could only groan in pleasure as he let his husband explore his mouth and taste himself on his tongue.

“Up,” Gerard stated as he pulled back from the kiss, watching Frank with a lecherous gaze as he stood. “Turn around, back towards me.” Frank did as he was told. “Boots off.” He bent over to unlace them, taking his time, knowing Gerard would enjoy getting a good look at his backside. He yelped as Gerard’s hand came down hard and swift on his ass, the skin stinging beneath his clothing. “We haven’t much time, Frank, hurry now. Take off your breeches, all the way.”

“Gerard, I-” he was interrupted again by another painful smack on his backside.

“As I said,” Gerard leaned forward, fingers deftly undoing the laces at the top of Frank’s breeches. “Take them _off._ ” He yanked the garment down forcefully, exposing Frank’s naked lower half to the cold air of the room. He stepped out of the clothing, back still to his husband, whose hands were now kneading the reddening flesh. 

“Have I pleased my king?” Frank was breathless, his heart racing. He hadn’t felt this vulnerable with Gerard in a long time.

“Mmm, indeed you have,” Gerard said softly, hands on Frank’s hips as he backed him up, seating Frank in his lap. “Would you like to please me further?”

His breath was hot against Frank’s ear, teeth grazing against the soft skin of the shell. Wrapping his arms around Frank’s small body, he pulled him in close to nip at his skin and grinding his hard, wet cock against his husband’s naked ass.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Frank managed to gasp. Gerard’s cock was sliding between his cheeks, making him shiver. “Take me, Gerard, fuck me please,” he was a moaning, wanton mess in a matter of seconds, his own dick red and leaking against the tunic Gerard had permitted him to keep on. “ _Please, Gerard,_ you know I’m still slick from last night.”

Gerard moaned at Frank’s words, continuing to grind against him. “Fingers first,” he groaned, holding up two of his fingers to Frank’s mouth. He took them greedily, sucking them down with ease, coating them in his spit. “God, I love you, Frank,” he marveled, a mix of adoration and lust clouding his senses.

Not waiting for a response, Gerard pulled his fingers from Frank’s mouth, bringing them down to his opening. Frank had to maneuver a bit so he could straddle Gerard’s thighs, giving him a perfect view and access to his backside. Cupping one firm, rounded cheek, Gerard slid both of his slick fingers into Frank’s hole with ease. He had been truthful when he said he was still a bit prepped from the night before, and Gerard was eternally grateful; he had no interest in stopping to go fetch the oil from their chambers at the moment. No, he was far too preoccupied with the sight of his fingers slipping in and out of his husband’s eager hole.

“ _Gerard,_ ” Frank was panting as his hands gripped the arms of the throne to help hold himself up. “More, please, _harder._ ”

“Such a greedy little thing,” Gerard chuckled, crooking his fingers in search of Frank’s prostate. He continued to thrust his fingers in harshly, using his free hand to stroke his own cock. “Think you’re ready for me so soon?”

“Yes, _god, yes,_ ” moaning loudly, Frank began to push back onto Gerard’s fingers. “I can take it.”

Gerard slipped his fingers from Frank’s hole, and spit into his palm before coating his dick with a generous layer of his saliva. He knew they were taking a risk by foregoing a proper lubricant, but he trusted Frank to tell him if it was too much. Besides, the young king didn’t seem to care much at this point, whining in protest as he waited for Gerard to fuck him properly. He gave one more playful smack to Frank’s ass before yanking him back by the hips.

“Ride me,” he whispered into Frank’s ear, noticing the shiver that ran through his body at the words. Gerard held his cock steady and helped Frank align their bodies. “Come now, darling, don’t be shy.” He pressed the head of his cock against Frank’s entrance and gave a firm push to encourage him. “Lower yourself down, just like that,” he hissed as his head slipped inside Frank, “slowly, darling, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Frank was silent as he continued to slowly lower himself down the length of Gerard’s cock, head thrown back, eyes shut and mouth hanging open as pleasure rolled through him in waves. He was soon fully seated, and he felt Gerard’s shaking hands squeeze his hips in encouragement. Yet he couldn’t move then, he knew he needed a moment to collect himself; he’d never been on top before, save for when he was inside Gerard, and this was another feeling _entirely._ Every small move he made sent sparks of pleasure shooting through his body, Gerard’s cock hitting every sensitive spot inside him all at once. He undulated his hips just the slightest bit, and it stole the breath from his lungs as the cock inside him dragged across that elusive bundle of nerves buried inside him.

“Christ,” he gasped as he repeated the movement, rocking his hips back and forth. “ _Fuck,_ god almighty.”

Gerard began to cant his hips up, fingers digging into Frank’s hips as he helped him grind down on his cock. “That’s it, darling, just like that,” his voice was thick with want, the need to please his husband beginning to overwhelm him. “Raise yourself up, Frank, use your thighs.”

Doing as he was told, Frank’s legs trembled slightly with the awkward angle. He yelped in pleasure as Gerard slammed his hips up to meet him, the pleasure mixed with pain. Perhaps waiting for the oil would’ve been wise, but Frank didn’t have time to think about that; the sweet sting of his husband inside of him, fucking up into him as Frank cried out in pleasure was more than enough to take his mind off such trivialities as oil.

“Gerard, please,” he begged as he felt his wrists yanked behind him. Gerard was using them for leverage, ensuring he couldn’t touch himself either. He couldn’t decide whether he hated or loved him in that moment.

“Ride me,” Gerard demanded, ceasing his thrusts. “Don’t make me do all of the work, darling.”

Frank whined as he rolled his hips again, and his thighs burned in protest. Yet he persisted, the pleasure far outweighing the pain, as he began to grind against Gerard in earnest. He soon found he was able to ignore the pain all together, the pleasure of having his prostate teased and massaged far too great.

“Good boy,” Gerard cooed, releasing his wrists. “You’re so beautiful, Frank,” he whispered as he let his hands wander up Frank’s tunic and his sweat slick chest. “Do you want me to touch you, baby?”

“ _Yes,_ ” he gasped, his orgasm already building in the pit of his abdomen. “I need you, Gerard, need your hands on my skin, need to feel you release inside of me.”

“You’ll be the death of me,” Gerard growled as he pushed Frank off of him, startling his husband as he slipped his cock out. “This way,” Gerard demanded, pulling Frank back to the throne. He pushed Frank forward so his leg was laid over the arm of the throne, his other knee bent on the soft velvet cushion, exposing his hole to the cold air of the room. Frank looked back as he was bent over, seeing the hungry look in Gerard’s eyes. “Perfect, so perfect,” Gerard was mumbling to himself when he thrust back inside Frank sharply. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Frank could no longer hold in his pleasure; he was shouting with each sharp thrust, Gerard assaulting his prostate. Fingers wrapped around his hair, and Gerard’s other free hand grabbed Frank’s leaking cock, mercifully stroking him through his screams. He was yanked back by his hair, exposing his neck, and he felt Gerard’s teeth sink into the sensitive skin without warning.

He came with a loud groan, the dueling sensations of his sensitive prostate and his aching cock too much to handle any longer. Gerard stroked him through it, panting heavily in Frank’s ear as he continued to fuck into Frank’s oversensitive hole. Shortly, his thrusts became erratic, hips snapping harshly, and Frank felt Gerard release inside of him as a litany of curses fell from his lips.

The silence stretched on after that, each man too tired to move. Gerard was stretched over Frank’s back, slowly coming back down from his high, and Frank was thrown over the arm of the throne. His legs were shaking and sore, and he was convinced he would be feeling this for days to come. It was worth every moment of pain.

Eventually, Gerard pulled out, making Frank wince at the sudden loss. Gerard was relatively presentable, but Frank was an absolute mess; hair standing on end, shirt soaked with sweat and his own bodily fluids, naked from the waist down as Gerard’s come began to leak down his legs.

“I’m afraid we’ve made quite the mess,” Gerard mused, looking his husband over. A rather angry bite mark was blooming on his neck, and he felt guilty for that one. “Sorry about the… the mark,” Gerard pointed to his own neck when Frank looked up at him.

Frank touched the tender spot with a sigh. “I’m just thankful my mother isn’t here to see it,” he said, grabbing his clothes off the floor. “She’d have my head.” He looked at the clothes in his hands and the mess between his legs. “Would you mind asking James to bring me a washcloth? And perhaps a new tunic,” he grimaced as he looked down his front. “I do believe I’ve ruined this one.”

Stepping forward, Gerard wrapped his arms around his sweaty, filthy husband. He couldn’t believe there had been a time when he ever imagined being apart from him; that they had spent an entire year away from one another. It still felt like a nightmare at times, and though Frank had long since forgiven him and they had built back their trust in one another, Gerard made a promise to himself that he would never stop trying to make that awful year up to Frank. He lowered his head and gave Frank a chaste kiss.

“I love you, Frank,” he said softly, heart soaring at the smile that lit up his husband’s handsome face. “Filthy as you are, I love you.”

And Frank couldn’t help but laugh, playfully swatting at Gerard who managed to avoid his weak attempt to reprimand him. So he leaned back in, placing another kiss to Gerard’s lips, both of their mouths curled in matching smiles.

“I love you as well, darling. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to let me know your thoughts. <3


End file.
